1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailing link type beam suspension and, more particularly, to a beam suspension employing a pair of trailing arms, one of which is fixed to an axle beam while the other is rotatably connected to the axle beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a trailing link type beam suspension of the kind described, when the wheel at one side of a vehicle is lifted, the axle beam on the same side is rotated upwardly around the point of connection of the trailing arm of that side to the chassis. However, the rotation of the axle beam relative to the chassis or the trailing arm is not transmitted to the trailing arm of the other side, so that the wheel at the other side of the vehicle does not move up and down following the vertical movement of the wheel at the one side of the vehicle. This type of suspension, therefore, is suitable for use as the rear suspension of a front-wheel drive automobile.
In general, however, this type of beam suspension encounters a problem that, if the trailing arms of both sides of the vehicle are rocked freely and independently, the angle of roll of the chassis during turning of the vehicle is increased to undesirably impair the running stability of the vehicle. This gives rise to the need for a stabilizer which does not perform any spring action when the wheels at both sides are moved up and down simultaneously but produces, when the vehicle is rolled, a moment which resists the rolling force.
Such stabilizer, when mounted simply between the trailing arms of both sides, requires a space for the mounting of the stabilizer.